Tu ne sera jamais seul mon amour
by Sheila Montagne
Summary: Ukitake Joshiro se meurt . Shunsui Kyoraku - son meilleur ami et amant - se rend à son chevet . Quels vont être leur derniers mots , leurs derniers gestes ? Deathfic ( c'était un peu beaucoup évident )


Je vous salue aventureux lecteur ,

J'espère que vous avez pleinement conscience du risque que vous encourez en posant vos yeux sur les lignes que j'ai écrite . Une belle dépression dans les règles de l'art .

Sauf si vous êtes un indécrottable optimiste . Dans ce cas là , je ne peux rien pour vous . Je vous laisse mourir heureux .

Ce couple est pour moi une évidence comme la majorité de ceux pour lesquelles je suis favorable . Un lien profond les unis . Un lien parfaitement inviolable . Donc cela me paraît logique que personne ne vienne perturber leur relation . Mais je fais des exceptions à la règle car , comme on dit : il y a que les con qui ne change pas d'avis .

Mais ça n'est pas le sujet .

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

* * *

><p>Ce fut un léger tiraillements qui reveilla le capitaine Ukitake . Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Shunsui en train de lui tresser ses longs cheveux blancs .<p>

Découvrant son meilleur ami l'observent il lui souffla en posant doucement la tresse qu'il venait d'achever :

- Pour qu'il ne soit pas trempés par la sueur .

Après un instant d'hésitation il ajouta :

- Et par le sang ...

Jushiro souris faiblement , il était heureux de s'eveiller et de découvrir son fidèle compagnon a ses côté .

La dernière fois ou il avait repris conscience avait été noyée dans les brumes de la fièvre , il se souvenait juste que Kiyone était la , lui posant un linge frais sur le front .

Le capitaine Ukitake était bien plus heureux de la présence de shunsui .

Il murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement a son prénom et tandis la main vers le visage de son compagnon . Elle retomba quelque instant plus tard , privée de toute force , shunsui la saisie au vol pour la posée sur sa joue . Il avait comprit le geste de son amant . Le sourire sur les levres de joshiro s'étendit d'un demi - millimètre . C'était tout ce dont il etait capable .

Quelque chose de détestable vint interrompre ce moment de tendresse , ce moment d'amour . Une quinte de toux secoua violemment le capitaine de la treizième division . Il mit plusieurs minutes a reprendre son souffle , des mèches lui tombait sur le visage malgré la tresse , les larmes perlait au coin de ses yeux et son menton était tapissé de sang . Le capitaine de la huitième division se pencha et essuya le menton de son camarade avec application .

Jushiro capta son regard et dis :

- Je vais mourir .

Shunsui hocha la tête en silence , un sourire triste aux lèvres . Il le savait très bien que son amant allait mourir ; il n'était pas la pour rien .

C'était triste tout de meme : une crise plus violente que les précédentes et il perdait la vie . Ses yeux était triste , tellement triste .

Leurs doigts était entrecroiser , le capitaine de la huitième division veillait a ne pas les serrer trop fort . Il était la pour rendre ses derniers instant plus doux , pas pour le faire souffrir .

Jushiro respirait de plus en plus faiblement , il ne toussai même plus . Ses yeux s'était depuis longtemps fermer , cela lui demandait trop d'effort de les maintenir ouvert .

Puis soudainement , son souffle se tu . Il ne respirait plus . Shunsui n'eut pas besoin de prendre son pouls pour savoir qu'il était mort .

Il sourit avec tendresse et tristesse . Un sourire qui faisait peur . Un sourire qui disait : " Je vais te rejoindre ... " . Le capitaine de la huitième division était bien loin de l'aspect qu'on lui connaissait lorsque une fis sauter le bouchon de la gourde de saké a laquelle il n'avait pas toucher depuis qu'il était là . Il en bus une gorgée avant de se tourner vers le corp de son amant décédé et de dire : " A toi Joshiro Ukitake capitaine de la treizième division et ... et mon compagnon de toujours ... " . Il replaça le goulot sur ses lèvres et but le contenus entier de la gourde cul - sec .

Shunsui s'allongea sur le sol sachent pertinemment que le poison foudroyant ne tarderais pas a faire effet . Et il mourut doucement , comme jushiro . Les doigts toujours scellés a ceux de son amant .

* * *

><p>Voilà .<p>

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fais depressivé ( ceci est un néologisme ) . Même si cela était le but sous-jacent . Pas que je vous souhaite du mal - bien au contraire - mais mon objectif est de faire ressentir . Donc une histoire triste qui fais ressentir est une histoire qui déprime .

Dite - moi ce que vous en avez pensé afin que je juge mon travail .

Laisser une review ne coûte rien , ne prend quelque minutes de votre temps et m'apporte beaucoup .


End file.
